


I came to apologize

by Arvari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with one stupid 'I love you' from Loki. Then the god vanished. Just for a few hours, but he did. But what does he have to say when he comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came to apologize

**Author's Note:**

> This thing somehow happened because of this wonderful piece of art by rngrn: http://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/102888810009 I fell in love with it. I had it as my desktop wallpaper. And I simply had to write something for it. It doesn't happen to me often that I get inspired by an artwork, but when it happens...

“Anthony...“  
Tony jumped from his seat and turned around. His eyes immediately found the silhouette of a tall man against the large windows. The room was illuminated only by the lights of New York.  
“Loki,“ the billionaire breathed out and stepped forward. “Where have you been? Where the _hell_ do you think you've been?!“  
“Anthony,“ Loki murmured.  
“No. Don't try this. Don't try calling me Anthony,“ Tony growled. “You can't do things like that, damn it.“  
“I know. I came to apologize. For... For what I said.“  
Tony suddenly came to a halt, only one step away from Loki.  
“Excuse me?“ he frowned. “You want to apologize for _what_?“  
“For what I said,“ Loki repeated after a moment of hesitation. “I shouldn't have. It's not even true, after all. I don't know why I said it.“  
“I'm sorry, but I am a bit confused here. You are apologizing for telling me _'I love you'_ , correct?“  
Loki nodded.  
“Yes. Yes, exactly,“ he whispered.  
“Ah. Okay,” Tony snorted. “And I thought it was for staring at me for at least half a minute, repeating the word 'no' a few times and disappearing, literally, without giving me a slightest chance to react. Or, you know, being away for a whole fucking _day_. The whole day when I didn't even know whether you were coming back to me or not. But yeah, I get it. You are apologizing for one slipped declaration of love.”  
“It wasn't 'slipped',” Loki said. “It was... A joke. Yes. A silly joke. Nothing more.”  
“Loki.”  
“It's not true.”  
“Loki!”  
Tony took the one last step forward and pressed himself against Loki. The god felt his lover's hands on his hips. The touch was unbelievably soothing. Loki's arms raised almost by themselves and then laid themselves down on Tony's shoulders. The god closed his eyes.  
“Hey. Hey...” Tony murmured. “Princess.”  
“It's not true. I swear it isn't, Anthony.”  
“Yeah. Just a great joke. Damn it, you're shaking like a leaf. Come on, Lokes. Look at me.”  
Loki bit his lip and shook his head, the movement almost too small to be noticed.  
“I...” He took a deep breath. “I just handed Doom over to Fury. Nicely wrapped, right to the Director's feet. I can give you a lot of information. I said I would. Maybe you will be able to... to use some of it. I exchanged it all for... For a complete amnesty. For a pardon for... for me. And for you.”  
“Princess.”  
Tony's thumbs were gently stroking Loki's hips.  
“It's not true,” the god breathed out. “How could it be? It's nonsense. I can't fall in love with a mortal, we made that clear a long time ago. You said it yourself, many times, it's all just sex, nothing more, ever, because you don't do relationships.”  
“Mhm,” Tony nodded. He felt Loki's breath on his cheek. His heart was beating so fast that he had a feeling it's going to break the case of his reactor from behind.  
“All right, it wasn't a joke,” said Loki quietly. “But it was... just because of the sex. You know what I mean. Endorphins and all that. You were laying next to me, your hair was a terrible mess, you had that satisfied grin on your face and you were looking at me with those _beautiful_ brown eyes of yours...”  
“Loki,” Tony smiled.  
“It is not going to happen again. I swear,” Loki murmured. “I can control myself.”  
“Then why did you promise Fury to cooperate?”  
“Because...”  
He couldn't even open his eyes. He knew he would have to look at Tony's face and into his eyes. The dark brown scared him more than anything at that moment.  
“Yes, Loki?”  
“Because I had to do it for you. Because... All right, I admit that maybe I can't control myself.”  
“Well, it doesn't matter anyway,” Tony grinned. “Because, Loki, I love you, too.”


End file.
